robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Semi-Final 1
The Fourth Wars - Semi-Final 1 was one of two semi-finals to determine the Grand Finalists of Series 4, out of eight semi-finalists. The eight robots were paired off in Round 1, with the four victors pairing off in Round 2. Competing robots *Chaos 2 (Seeded 1) *Steg 2 (Seeded 7) *Tornado *Wheely Big Cheese (Seeded 15) *Pussycat (Seeded 19) *Thermidor 2 *Firestorm 2 (Seeded 5) *Dominator 2 Round 1 *Chaos 2 vs Steg 2 Prior to this battle, Steg 2's tail and armour had needed significant repairs after the Mortis battle. Steg 2 charged, firing its flipper and jumping slightly as usual, but Chaos 2 darted aside and flipped Steg 2 in return. Steg 2 was able to self-right, but sat still as Chaos 2 charged it broadside and flicked it over the floor flipper. Steg 2 reversed Chaos 2 into the side wall and fired its flipper, but was not underneath the clearance of the reigning champions and so missed. Chaos 2 attempted two flips, both of which were unsuccessful, but Steg 2 hurled Chaos 2 on its back, and it self-righted instantly. Once more, Chaos 2 flipped Steg 2 over and it self-righted. Chaos 2 then flipped Steg 2 against the side wall, and then Shunt, with the seventh seed taking damage from an axe blow from Shunt. Steg 2 was noticeably slower now, and Chaos 2 flipped it over, using its open flipper to slow the motion down and strand Steg 2 on its side. Steg 2 fired its flipper, but did not manage to knock itself back onto its wheels. Sergeant Bash nudged Steg 2 slightly more onto the floor flipper, which activated. Before the House Robots could attack, cease was called. Winner: Chaos 2 *Wheely Big Cheese vs Tornado Before this battle, Roger Plant made alterations to the drive in an attempt to make his machine faster. Tornado circled Wheely Big Cheese, running into the side of its flipper and pushing it around. It drove over the wedge and pushed against the wheel, but the larger Wheely Big Cheese pivoted, sweeping Tornado around in a circle and flinging it away. Wheely Big Cheese moved ominously towards Tornado, and managed to flip it, catapulting it into the air and almost over the side wall. Wheely Big Cheese flipped Tornado again. Tornado its speed once more, darting off Wheely Big Cheese's flipper in the split second before it fired. After that, Tornado shunted Wheely Big Cheese, who was delayed in closing its flipper, into Matilda's CPZ, where the house robot hurled Wheely Big Cheese over twice, causing a weak weld on its right wheel to give way. Tornado continually pushed Wheely Big Cheese around the arena in an attempt to break the wheel off. At one point it was almost flipped again, but it managed to avoid the attack, which was noticeably weaker. Meanwhile, Tornado had caught fire, and was moving very sluggishly around the arena. The two robots ended up side by side on the cease. Winner: Tornado *Thermidor 2 vs Pussycat Pussycat rushed forward and fell on its side, leaving Thermidor 2's flip to slash the air. It quickly recovered and hurled Pussycat through the air over the flame pit, before closing the gap and landing a second. Thermidor 2 shepherded Pussycat into the flames and flipped it into the flames once more. Thermidor 2 flipped Pussycat again, but finally Pussycat fought back and dug its blade into Thermidor 2's side. Thermidor escaped from Pussycat and flicked its opponent onto its side. Pussycat landed back and slashed at Thermidor 2's claws. Thermidor 2 closed its claws and Pussycat jumped at the opportunity, landing a blow to the cables behind Thermidor 2's right claw, disabling it and causing it to hang limp. Pussycat then attacked the wedge of its opponent, carving into the top plate. Thermidor 2 appeared not to be able to use either weapon, and Pussycat slashed up Thermidor 2's left wheel. Thermidor 2 was pushed aside by Pussycat, and then fled for the remainder of the battle, with Pussycat in hot pursuit. Cease was called and the judges put Pussycat through. Winner: Pussycat *Firestorm 2 vs Dominator 2 Firestorm's first attack was more successful than Dominator 2's, flipping the biwedge onto its rear. Dominator 2 rolled onto its side, where it then used its axe to flick itself back onto its wheels. In retaliation, Dominator 2 axed the flipper of Firestorm 2, dragging it around the arena floor. Firestorm attempted to fire its flipper to shake the axe head out, but was unsuccessful and ended up lifting itself off the ground twice before Dominator 2 released it. Dominator 2 was flipped once more, but before it could right itself, Firestorm attacked it and rushed around, ending up pushing it onto its own wheels. Firestorm then drove onto Dominator 2's wedge, and the axe clamped it in place. However, Dominator 2 released Firestorm and backed away for another attack. Firestorm recovered and once more hurled Dominator 2 onto its rear. Nudging it, Firestorm pushed it over and Dominator 2 self-righted. Firestorm repeated this, but Dominator 2 was unable to right itself in time to prevent Firestorm slamming it into the side wall. Firestorm attempted to push Dominator 2 out of the arena, but was not in the right position to be successful, and time expired. Winner: Dominator 2 Round 2 *Chaos 2 vs Tornado Tornado went into this fight with borrowed motors from Mousetrap and Steg 2. The two incredibly quick machines rushed around, both trying to attack the other's weak points. Although it missed the first attack, Chaos 2 flipped Tornado over, but it did not impede the red underdog. A second attack had just as little influence. However, Tornado ran into the side wall, allowing Chaos 2 to land two quick successive flips, meaning that Tornado was propped diagonally against the side wall, struggling immensely to free itself. Chaos 2 carefully took position and flipped Tornado out of the arena for an immediate KO and a place in the Grand Final. Winner: Chaos 2 *Pussycat vs Dominator 2 Dominator 2 attempted to reverse its armoured rear into Pussycat, but the nippy seed sped around and landed an attack on Dominator 2's exposed tire. The bi-wedge of Dominator 2 pushed Pussycat onto its side, but it managed to land back on its wheels, avoiding Dominator 2's weak axe blow. The two robots collided, with Pussycat damaging the wheels again. Despite Dominator 2 managing to overpower Pussycat, its axe was not in a position to land a blow, and Pussycat was able to continue slashing its right wheel. Dominator 2 finally used its axe/wedge configuration to shove Pussycat into Matilda's CPZ, who propped the 19th seed on the side wall and very nearly out. Dominator 2 continued to ram Pussycat into the corner wall, but finally Pussycat escaped and made a long charge on Dominator 2, glancing off and bouncing away. Dominator 2 axed Pussycat and trapped it again, but Pussycat's attacks finally took their toll and Dominator 2's bodyshell came loose. Pussycat launched numerous attacks, and as time counted down, it caught a tooth in the rear armour, pulling at the loose bodyshell. The judges voted for Pussycat on damage alone. Winner: Pussycat References Category:The Fourth Wars